wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaginiony świat/08
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: VIII. „Pierwsze placówki nieznanego świata.“ Nasi przyjaciele w kraju mogą się z nami cieszyć, gdyż stanęliśmy u celu podróży, a przynajmniej doszliśmy tam, gdzie będziemy mogli sprawdzić wartość odkryć profesora Challengera. Nie weszliśmy jeszcze, co prawda, na płaskowzgórze, lecz mamy je już przed oczyma i nawet profesor Summerlee jest mniej sceptycznie usposobiony. Nie dlatego, żeby już zgadzał się ze zdaniem swego współzawodnika, lecz trochę sfolgował w nieustannych zarzutach i częściej pogrąża się w milczenie, bacznie wszystko obserwując. Ale muszę cofnąć się do chwili, kiedy przerwałem opowiadanie. Odsyłamy do domu jednego z indyan, który się zranił i powierzam ten list jego opiece, nie bez pewnych wątpliwości, czy dojdzie on do celu przeznaczenia. Kiedy pisałem ostatni list, mieliśmy wyruszyć z osady indyjskiej, do której dowiozła nas „Esmeralda“. Dzisiejsze sprawozdanie rozpoczynam od złej wiadomości, bo pierwszy raz zdarzył nam się wypadek, który mógł skończyć się tragicznie. (Pomijam tu ciągłe niepokoje, wywoływane zatargami profesorów). Wspomniałem już o naszym metysie, mówiącym po angielsku, Gomezie, pracowitym i chętnym, lecz mającym jedną wadę, ciekawość, dość pospolitą u takich ludzi. Wczoraj wieczorem, ukrył się on pod namiotem, w którym siedzieliśmy, naradzając się nad dalszą podróżą, i wypatrzony został przez murzyńskiego Herkulesa, Zambo, który jest wierny jak pies, a ma wrodzoną murzynom nienawiść do mulatów. Zambo wyciągnął go z ukrycia i przywlókł przed nasze oblicza. Gomez wydobył nóż i gdyby nie potężna siła jego pogromcy, który go przytrzymywał jedną ręką a drugą rozbroił, byłby niezawodnie przebił murzyna. Awantura skończyła się połajaniem; przeciwników nakłoniliśmy do zgody, musieli podać sobie ręce i jest nadzieja, że wszystko się załagodzi. Utarczki zaś dwóch uczonych toczą się bezustannie i z wielką goryczą. Trzeba przyznać, że Challenger jest w najwyższym stopniu wyzywający, a znów Summerlee ma jadowity język, który zaostrza położenie. Obaj są jak dzieci. Jeden zaczepny i nieprzyjemny, drugi bezdennie zarozumiały i wyniosły. Obaj obdarzeni umysłowymi darami, które ich postawiły w pierwszym rzędzie uczonych tego wieku nauki. Ale im lepiej poznaje się życie, tem silniej przekonywamy się, że uczoność, charakter, dusza, to rzeczy odmienne. Następnego dnia wyruszyliśmy już na właściwą wyprawę. Całe nasze mienie pomieściło się łatwo na dwóch czółnach. Po sześciu ludzi siadło do każdej łodzi, a rozumie się, że postaraliśmy się pomieścić w każdej po jednym profesorze. Ja płynąłem z Challengerem, łaskawie usposobionym, tonącym w zachwycie i promieniejącym dobrotliwością. Ale poznałem już inne jego nastroje i najmniej ze wszystkich jestem zdziwiony, jeżeli piorun wystrzeli z pogodnego nieba. A choć trudno czuć się swobodnym w obecności profesora, nie podobna się też przy nim znudzić, bo każdy odczuwa nieustanny niepokój, nie wiedząc jaki obrót przybierze w danej chwili jego humor. Przez dwa dni płynęliśmy po rzece, szerokiej na setki sążni, po wodzie ciemnej, ale tak przezroczystej, że było widać dno. Połowa dopływów Amazonki ma taką wodę, a druga wodę białawą i mętną, zależnie od gruntu, przez który przepływa. Ciemna woda płynie przez gnijące części różnych roślin, a mętna przez gliniaste pokłady. Dwa razy napotkaliśmy gwałtowne prądy, i za każdym razem, musieliśmy wysiadać i przenosić czółna przeszło milę. Lasy po obu brzegach są odwieczne, i łatwiej się przez nie przedzierać, niż przez lasy młodsze, pełne zarośli. Ogrom drzew, grubość pni, zdumiewały mnie, bo żyjąc w mieście, nie wyobrażałem sobie nawet nic podobnego. Drzewa jak wyniosłe kolumny, wznosiły się w górę i dopiero wysoko nad naszemi głowami mogliśmy dojrzeć ich splątane gałęzie, tworzące zielone sklepienia, przez które tylko gdzieniegdzie przedzierał się promień słońca, rzucając oślepiający blask w te mroczne głębie. Szliśmy bez szmeru po gęstym, miękkim kobiercu gnijących roślin, a spływało na nas takie ukojenie, jak w półmroku starożytnej katedry; nawet donośne tony głosu profesora Challengera przeszły w szept uroczysty. Ja jeden tylko nie znałem nazwy tych olbrzymów leśnych, lecz moi uczeni towarzysze, pokazywali mi cedry, wielkie jedwabniste drzewa bawełniane, drzewa farbiarskie wśród obfitości różnych roślin, których te krainy są głośnym dostarczycielem. Żywych barw storczyki, cudownie zabarwione mchy, zwieszały się z poczerniałych pni a zabłąkane promienie słońca oświetlały złociste kwiaty „allamandy“, szkarłatne gwiazdy „tacsonii“ i ciemno-szafirowe „ipomee“. W wielkich, mrocznych przestrzeniach leśnych życie, nienawidzące ciemności walczy i wydziera się ku światłu. Każda roślina, nawet najmniejsza, wyrywa się na zieloną powierzchnię, i owija naokoło silniejszej i wynioślejszej braci. Pnące rośliny są bujne i potwornej wielkości, ale i te, które nigdy się nie pną, nauczyły się tej sztuki, byle się wyrwać z mrocznych cieni, tak że pospolita pokrzywa, jaśmin a nawet palmy „jacitara“ owijają się na pniach cedrowych i walczą by dostać się na ich korony, do światła! Zwierzęcego życia nie było śladu pod majestatycznemi sklepieniami odwiecznych drzew, lubo ciągły szmer i ruch w górze zdradzał obecność wężów, małp, ptaków i leniwców, które przebywając na szczytach drzew w słońcu, musiały spoglądać z zadziwieniem na drobne, ciemne, potykające się postacie, przesuwające się w ciemnych otchłaniach na dole. O świcie i o zachodzie słońca, małpy wyjce wrzeszczały chórem, a papugi skrzeczały, wiodąc głośne gawędy, lecz w czasie upału dziennego nie było słychać nic, oprócz brzęczenia owadów, które rozlegało się podobne do odgłosu fal morskich, a wśród pni potężnych nie było ani śladu życia lub ruchu. Czasami tylko przemknął się mrówkojad na wygiętych nogach, albo niedźwiedź poczłapał niezgrabnie wśród cienia zarośli. Jedyne to były ślady zwierzęcego życia w tych wielkich lasach nad Amazonką. A jednak pewne znaki wskazywały, że i życie ludzkie rozwija się niedaleko w tajemniczych ustroniach. Trzeciego dnia podróży usłyszeliśmy dziwny, łkający odgłos w powietrzu, rytmiczny i uroczysty, zbliżający się i oddalający w porannej ciszy. Oba nasze czółna płynęły blisko siebie, kiedyśmy to usłyszeli po raz pierwszy. Nasi indjanie znieruchomieli, jakby się zamienili w kamień, nadsłuchując z natężeniem i z wyrazem najwyższe] trwogi. — Co to jest? — zapytałem. — Bębny — odrzekł obojętnie lord Roxton. — Wojenne bębny. Słyszałem je już nieraz dawniej. — Tak, panie! Wojenne bębny — objaśnił Gomez, metys. — Dzicy indjanie „Wavos“, nie „Mausos“, śledzą nas w drodze; zabiją nas, jeśli będą mogli. — Jakże oni mogą nas śledzić? — spytałem, wpatrując się w ciemną, nieruchomą pustkę. — Nie widać ich nigdzie. Metys wzruszył ramionami. — Indyanie umieją. Oni mają swoje sposoby. Śledzą nas. Ich bębny rozmawiają ze sobą. Pozabijają nas, jeśli będą mogli. Po południu tego samego dnia, we wtorek, 18 sierpnia, co najmniej sześć lub siedem bębnów grzmiało w różnych stronach. Jedne biły szybko, inne powoli; czasami w tonie pytania i odpowiedzi; jeden daleko, we wschodniej stronie, grzechotał cienkimi, urywanymi głosami, a po dłuższej przerwie odpowiedział mu głębokim, huczącym basem inny, od północy. Było coś niewymownie groźnego i wstrząsającego nerwy w tym ciągłym pomruku bębnów, który układał się w takt słów mulata, powtarzając bezustannie: „Pozabijamy was, jeśli będziemy mogli. Pozabijamy was, jeśli będziemy mogli...“ W milczącej puszczy nie było śladu życia. Cisza i kojący spokój przyrody panowały wśród zielonych gąszczów, a tylko w oddali ludzie przemawiali do swych bliźnich: — Pozabijamy was, jeśli będziemy mogli! — mówił jeden od wschodu... — Pozabijamy was, jeśli będziemy mogli! — powtarzał drugi na północy. Przez cały dzień bębny grzmiały i pomrukiwały, a ich mowa odbijała się na twarzach naszych kolorowych towarzyszów. Nawet śmiały i skłonny do fanfaronady mulat był zatrwożony. I tego dnia przekonałem się, że obaj profesorowie i Summerlee i Challenger, mieli odwagę najwyższego gatunku, odwagę uczonych. Tę odwagę, która podtrzymywała Darwina wśród „gauchów“ w Argentynie, i uczonego Wallasa między malajczykami, polującymi na ludzkie głowy. Ludzki mózg nie może myśleć jednocześnie o dwóch rzeczach; więc jeżeli pogrąży się w zagadnieniach naukowych, nie ma już w nim miejsca na pospolite, osobiste względy. Przez cały dzień, przy nieustannych, tajemniczych pogróżkach, obaj profesorowie śledzili z zajęciem każdego przelatującego ptaka, każdy krzew rosnący na wybrzeżu, zamieniając ostre słowa; szyderczy ton profesora Summerlee odpierały wojownicze porykiwania Challengera, z taką obojętnością na głos bębnów indyjskich, jakby siedzieli oba w palarni klubu Królewskiego Towarzystwa na St. James street. Raz jeden tylko raczyli zwrócić na to uwagę. — Ludożercy ze szczepu Mirauha albo Amajnaca — odezwał się Challenger, wskazując wielkim palcem na rozbrzmiewające bębnieniem lasy. — Bez żadnej wątpliwości — odrzekł Summerlee. — Jak wszystkie te szczepy, należą oni niezawodnie do grupy mówiących narzeczem polysyntetycznem i do mongolskiej rasy. — Co do narzecza, zgoda! — potwierdził pobłażliwie Challenger. — O ile wiem, nie istnieją w tej stronie narzecza innego typu, a mam notatki odnoszące się do całej ich setki. Ale na teoryę mongolską zapatruję się z wielkiem powątpiewaniem. — Sądziłem, że nawet bardzo pobieżna znajomość anatomii porównawczej wystarcza do zupełnego stwierdzenia tego faktu — odezwał się jadowicie Summerlee. Challenger zadarł do góry zaczepną brodę, i przeciwnicy spojrzeli na siebie wyzywająco. A w dali zawarczały bębny: „Pozabijamy was, jeżeli tylko będziemy mogli!“ Na noc umocowaliśmy łodzie za pomocą ciężkich kamieni na samym środku wody i przygotowaliśmy się na możliwy napad. Lecz nic nie zaszło, o świcie płynęliśmy dalej, pozostawiając za sobą odgłosy bębnienia. Około trzeciej wypłynęliśmy na bardzo silny prąd w tem samem miejscu, gdzie profesora Challengera spotkała klęska podczas pierwszej podróży. Wyznaję, że mnie ten widok pocieszył, bo był pierwszem świadectwem prawdy opowiadań profesora. Indjanie przenieśli nasze czółna i zapasy przez bardzo gęste w tem miejscu zarośla, a my biali, ze strzelbami na ramieniu, szliśmy między nimi a niebezpieczeństwem grożącym lasem. Przed wieczorem minęliśmy szczęśliwie prądy, i popłynęli dziesięć mil w górę, przed zarzuceniem na noc kotwicy. Następnego dnia, wczesnym rankiem, wyruszyliśmy dalej. Od samego brzasku profesor Challenger zdradzał wielkie zaniepokojenie, rozglądając się po obu brzegach rzeki. Nagle wykrzyknął z zadowolenia, wskazując na odosobnione drzewo, rosnące w miejscu gdzie brzeg załamuje się pod ostrym kątem. — Co to za drzewo? — zapytał. — Bez żadnej wątpliwości palma Assai! — Właśnie palmę Assai zapamiętałem, jako drogowskaz. Tajemne przejście jest stąd o pół mili, na przeciwległym brzegu, niewidoczne wśród drzew. I w tem cała tajemnica. Tam, gdzie rosną jasno-zielone banany, zamiast ciemno-zielonych krzaków, są ukryte moje wrota do nieznanego kraju. Pójdźmy, a sami się przekonacie. Miejsce było istotnie przecudowne. Dopłynąwszy tam gdzie rosły trzciny, przepłynęliśmy przez nie czółnem na przestrzeni jakich stu łokci i wydostaliśmy się na spokojny i płytki strumień, z przezroczystą wodą i dnem piaszczystem. Miał on około dwudziestu łokci szerokości, a na obu brzegach najbujniejszą roślinność. Nikt, patrząc zdaleka, nie mógłby się domyśleć jego istnienia wśród tych zarośli, ani marzyć o czarodziejskiej krainie, ciągnącej się za nim. Bo kraina ta była naprawdę czarodziejska. Gęste gałęzie, splatając się, tworzyły naturalne sklepienie, a w tym zielonym tunelu, w złotawem półświetle, płynęła zielona, przejrzysta rzeka, mieniąca się czarująco od światła przedzierającego się przez gałęzie. Przejrzysta jak kryształ, nieruchoma jak tafla szklana, niebieskawa jak skraj lodowca, roztaczała się przed nami pod liściastem sklepieniem, a każde uderzenie wioseł tworzyło na wodzie kręgi, mieniące się rozlicznemi barwami. Godny gościniec do krainy czarów. Nie było tam już śladu Indian, ale coraz więcej zwierząt, których śmiałość dowodziła, że nie znają jeszcze myśliwych, Zwinne, czarne jak aksamit małpeczki, ze śnieżno białymi zębami i błyszczącemi szyderskiemi oczkami. Z rozgłośnym pluskiem, rzucał się kajman z brzegu do wody. Raz wyjrzał na nas ciemny, ociężały tapir z przerwy między zaroślami, raz także przesunęło się wężowym ruchem wśród zarośli żółte ciało wielkiej pumy, której zielone, złowrogie oczy, rzuciły nam nienawistne spojrzenie. Ptaków było mnóstwo zwłaszcza brodzących: bocianów, czapli i ibisów, zebranych w małe stadka, błękitne, szkarłatne i białe, obsiadające każdą kłodę sterczącą z rzeki, a w kryształowej wodzie uwijały się ryby, najrozmaitszych kształtów i kolorów. Przez całe trzy dni płynęliśmy tym cienistym tunelem. Głębokiego spokoju wodnej drogi nie mąciły żadne ślady ludzkie. — Niema tu indjan. Boją się „Kurupuri“! — „Kurupuri“ to duch lasów — objaśnił lord Roxton. — Tak nazywają każdego złego ducha. Biedacy lękają się, sądząc, że w tych stronach grasują złe duchy i dlatego unikają tej okolicy. Trzeciego dnia łatwo już było zrozumieć, że nasza podróż nie długo potrwa, bo woda była coraz płytsza. W ciągu paru godzin trzy razy utknęliśmy na mieliznie. W końcu musieliśmy wepchnąć czółna w zarośla i nocować na lądzie. Rano poszliśmy, lord Roxton i ja, w głąb lasu, trzymając się brzegu strumienia; lecz sprawdziwszy, że im dalej, tem woda płytsza, wróciliśmy ze sprawozdaniem. Profesor Challenger przypuszczał, że już dobiliśmy do ostatniego krańca wodnej podróży. Wyciągnęliśmy więc czółna na brzeg i ukryli je w gęstwinie, nacinając siekierami drzewa dla oznaczenia miejsca. Poczem rozebraliśmy między siebie ciężary: strzelby, amunicyę, żywność, namiot, koce i resztę drobiazgów. Zarzuciwszy pakunki na plecy, wyruszyliśmy na najuciążliwszą część podróży. Na wstępie wybuchnął zatarg między uczonymi. Challenger od tej chwili obejmował przewodnictwo i wydawał rozkazy ku widocznemu niezadowoleniu profesora Summerlee. Rozdzielając ciężary, Challenger oddał mu do niesienia barometr, aneroid. To wywołało wybuch. — Czy mogę zapytać, szanowny panie — zaczął Summerlee, ze złowrogim spokojem — na mocy jakiej władzy wydajesz pan rozkazy? Challengerowi zaiskrzyły się oczy i najeżył się cały. — Czynię to na tej zasadzie, panie Summerlee, że jestem dowódcą wyprawy. — A ja jestem zmuszony oznajmić, że nie uznaję pana w tym charakterze. — Doprawdy?! — skłonił się Challenger, z nieubłaganem szyderstwem. — Więc może pan zechcesz bliżej objaśnić moje właściwe stanowisko? — I owszem, panie! Jesteś pan człowiekiem, którego prawdomówność ma być zbadana i my przybyliśmy tu w tym celu. Idziesz pan zatem ze swymi sędziami. — Doprawdy?! — wyrzekł Challenger, siadając na krawędzi czółna. — W takim razie raczcie panowie iść swoją drogą, a ja pójdę swoją. Jeżeli nie jestem dowódcą, nie możecie żądać ode mnie, bym prowadził wyprawę. Ale dzięki niebu, znaleźli się dwaj ludzie przy zdrowych zmysłach, lord Roxton i ja, którzy poskromili uniesienia i szaleństwo uczonych i zapobiegli spełznięciu na niczem całej wyprawy. Ale jakich przekonywań, próśb, i wyjaśnień potrzeba było użyć do zmiękczenia przeciwników! Nareszcie Summerlee, ze swemi drwinami i fajeczką ruszył przodem, a za nim potoczył się, sapiąc gniewnie, Challenger. Na szczęście odkryliśmy wtedy, że obaj uczeni mężowie mają wspólny cel nienawiści: doktora Illingwortha z Edymburga. To stało się jedynym naszym ratunkiem, bo odtąd w chwilach zaostrzania się niebezpiecznych zatargów, wyciągaliśmy na plac szkockiego profesora, na którego rzucali się w najlepszej zgodzie rozjątrzeni przeciwnicy, pastwiąc się nad wspólnym wrogiem. Szliśmy pojedyńczo nad strumieniem, który zwężał się coraz więcej, aż wreszcie znikł w zielonem trzęsawisku, porosłem gąbczastymi mchami, w które zapadaliśmy się po kolana. W miejscu tem unosiły się całe chmary moskitów i innych tego rodzaju kąsających owadów, więc uciekliśmy na suchsze miejsca. Ucieszyliśmy się, czując twardy grunt pod sobą i okrążyliśmy lasem jadowite trzęsawiska, na których rozlegało się donośne jak głos organów, brzęczenie. Drugiego dnia podróży, po rozstaniu się z czółnami, zmienił się zupełnie charakter okolicy. Grunt podnosił się ciągle w górę, lasy były coraz rzadsze i straciły już swój podzwrotnikowy wygląd. Olbrzymie drzewa rosnące na wybrzeżach Amazonki, ustąpiły tu miejsca palmom „feniksowym“ i „kokosowym“, rosnącym grupami z podszyciem gęstych krzewów. W wilgotniejszych zagłębieniach palmy „mauritia“ zwieszały swe wdzięczne listowie. Kierowaliśmy się według kompasu, ale po dwakroć wynikły różnice zdań między Challengerem a dwoma indjanami, skutkiem tego, że, przytoczę tu dosłowne wyrażenie profesora: „zaufaliśmy zwodniczym instynktom nierozwiniętych dzikusów, zamiast poddać się najdoskonalszemu okazowi europejskiej kultury“. Lecz okazało się, że mieliśmy słuszność, kiedy na trzeci dzień sam Challenger przyznał, że poznaje ślady swej poprzedniej podróży, a w jednem miejscu natrafiliśmy na cztery poczerniałe kamienie, ślady jego obozowiska. Grunt wciąż się podnosił; przez dwa dni wspinaliśmy się na skaliste zbocze. Roślinność tu znowu była inna i z dawniejszej pozostały tylko drzewa dające roślinną kość słoniową i wielka ilość wspaniałych storczyków, między którymi poznałem rzadki okaz „Nuttonia Vexillaria“, świetne różowe kwiaty storczyka „Cattleya“ i szkarłatne „Odintoglossum“. Spotykaliśmy ciągle strumyki ze żwirowatem łożyskiem, z brzegami porosłymi paprocią, szemrzące w górskich wąwozach, a w nich gromady rybek z czarnymi grzbietami, wielkością i kształtem podobne do naszych pstrągów, które nam dostarczyły wybornego pożywienia. Dziewiątego dnia po opuszczeniu czółen, uszedłszy około stu dwudziestu mil angielskich, zaczęliśmy wynurzać się z gęstych lasów: drzewa rosły coraz mniejsze, aż w końcu ustąpiły miejsca krzakom. Dalej były rozległe bambusowe zarośla, tak gęste, że musieliśmy wyrąbywać sobie drogę. Zajęło nam to cały dzień, od siódmej rano, do ósmej wieczorem, z dwoma tylko po godzinie wypoczynkami. Trudno wyobrazić sobie coś żmudniejszego i bardziej jednostajnego, bo nawet na miejscach otwartych widok ograniczał się do dziesięciu — dwunastu zaledwie łokci, a dla mnie zwykle do pleców lorda Roxtona i do żółtych bambusowych ścian po obu stronach. Z góry dochodziła nas zaledwie wąska smuga słonecznego światła, a na piętnaście stóp nad naszemi głowami, kołysały się już wierzchołki trzcin, na tle błękitnego nieba. Nie wiem jaki rodzaj zwierząt zamieszkuje takie gąszcze, ale niejednokrotnie słyszeliśmy nurkowanie jakichś ciężkich ciał wśród bambusów, tuż koło nas. Lord Roxton przypuszczał, że to dzikie bydło rogate. Dopiero gdy się ściemniło, wydobyliśmy się z bambusowego gąszczu i rozłożyli się obozem, wyczerpani zupełnie trudami tego dnia bez końca. Nazajutrz wczesnym rankiem byliśmy już na nogach. Znowu zmienił się zupełnie widok okolicy. Za nami pozostały zarośla bambusowe, a przed nami rozścielała się rozległa płaszczyzna, podnosząca się lekko w górę, zasiana kępami paproci drzewiastych, zakończona w głębi długim grzbietem pasma pagórków. Doszliśmy około południa do płaskiej doliny, skąd zaczęliśmy się znowu wspinać do góry. I tam, przy wchodzeniu na pierwsze wzgórze, zdarzyło nam się coś nieprzewidzianego. Challenger, idący przodem z dwoma indjanami, nagle stanął jak wryty, wskazując ze wzruszeniem na prawo. Ujrzeliśmy mniej więcej w odległości kilom. coś podobnego do olbrzymiego ptaka, co się powoli zerwało z ziemi, odfrunęło, lecąc nisko w powrotnej linii, i znikło wśród drzewiastych paproci. — Widzieliście?! — krzyknął Challenger — Summerlee! czy widziałeś? Summerlee wpatrywał się w to miejsce, gdzie znikło dziwne zjawisko i zapytał: — A pan sądzisz, że to jest co? — Najniezawodniej „pterodactyl“ — odrzekł profesor. Summerlee zaśmiał się drwiąco. — Ptero-bajka! — zawołał. — Napewno bocian... Challenger był tak rozzłoszczony, że nie mógł mówić. Zarzucił tylko torbę na plecy i ruszył dalej. Lord Roxton szedł obok mnie, poważniejszy niż zwykle. Trzymał w ręku lornetę. — Zdążyłem to obejrzeć, zanim znikło między drzewami — powiedział do mnie. — I o zakład idę o moją sławę myśliwską, że to nie był żaden z ptaków, na jakie kiedykolwiek patrzały moje oczy! Tak stoją obecnie rzeczy. Czy istotnie stanęliśmy na granicy nieznanego świata? Czy spotkaliśmy pierwsze placówki tych istot, o których opowiada nasz przewodnik? Podaję to co widziałem, bez uwag. Przeprowadziłem was, czytelnicy, jeżeli będziecie kiedy czytali to co piszę, przez olbrzymią rzekę, przez ściany bambusowych zarośli, przez płaszczyzny zasiane kępami drzewiastych paproci. Teraz cel naszej podróży leży już wyraźnie przed nami. Przejdziemy przez pasmo pagórków i będziemy się wspinali na łańcuch skalisty, który widziałem na szkicu amerykanina, Rozciąga się on przed naszemi oczyma, bez żadnej wątpliwości ten sam. Challenger puszy się jak paw, Summerlee milczy, lecz jeszcze nie dowierza. Zbliża się ku nam nasze przeznaczenie. A że José, któremu ramię przebił złamany bambus, chce koniecznie wracać, powierzam mu ten list, w nadziei, że może dojdzie do rąk waszych. Zamyka się na nim wstęp, który może służyć jako wyjaśnienie do dalszej naszej podróży. Będę pisał ciąg dalszy, czekając na sposobność do przesłania następnych wiadomości. Ale czy gdzie i kiedy ją znajdę?...